


World's Best

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For Ashley, a request for Barollins smut and fluff.I'm not sure this is as smutty as it was supposed to be, sorry...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	World's Best

Barba was on his back with his arm between their bodies, so Rollins pulled it up and looped it under her neck so she could burrow into his warmth. She snuggled against his side. He was naked except for boxer briefs but his skin was warmed from sleep.

He grunted and cracked an eye to peer at her.

“You always look so grumpy in the morning?” she teased. It wasn’t the first time they’d _slept_ together after sex, but it was the first time they’d spent the _night_ together.

He ran a finger lazily up and down her bare shoulder and flexed his toes under the blankets to stretch his legs. He couldn’t keep his lips from quirking up at the corners in spite of the knitted brows. “Hmm,” he said. “I don’t feel grumpy…”

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. His snark was usually tempered after sex, but she was glad to find him mellow in the early morning light. “Happy to hear it. I didn’t mean to wake you, but since you’re up…” She slid her palm from the soft curls on his chest down to the soft warmth of his belly and tickled lightly above his elastic waistband.

“Am I?” he glanced down at the blankets before cocking an eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out, but her features settled into a happy smile when he reached across his chest to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I could get used to seeing you like this,” he murmured, and her heart stuttered at the gentle affection in his eyes.

She kissed him again, more on target this time, and his mouth opened lazily so she could take what she wanted. She moaned in the back of her throat, sliding her hand lower to palm him through the cotton of his shorts. He shifted his legs and tilted his chin, cupping his hand to her cheek as he took control of the kiss. He caressed his way into her mouth with his tongue, unhurried. She could feel him stirring against her palm.

When he finally pulled away from her lips he went with a low sound of disappointment. He stroked his thumb along her cheek for a moment before dropping his arm back to his side. “I should probably get out of here before…you know…”

She laughed and moved her fingers to gently snap the waistband of his shorts. He’d only put the underwear on because he’d been uncomfortable sleeping naked while her kids were in the apartment. “They shouldn’t be up for a couple hours,” she assured him. She walked her fingers up his chest, stopping just short of his nipple, and offered him an impish smile. She knew where all of his best pressure points were.

He rolled toward her suddenly and she made a surprised sound as he pushed her onto her back and swung his body over hers. She was wearing a tank top and panties, but the heat of his body burned through the cotton, searing her skin, and she ran her hands up and down his sides. She wriggled a bit, sighing in satisfaction when a small shift of his hips nestled his growing bulge into place between her legs.

“There you go,” she encouraged, grinning when he laughed down at her. The vibration of his body sent a shiver through hers, and she hooked an ankle behind his calf. He propped himself on his elbows with his arms curled around her head, his fingers absently toying with her hair while he ducked his head to kiss at her lips and nose and cheeks. She laughed and turned her face to catch his mouth with hers for a deeper kiss, and he hummed in approval against her lips.

He shifted his hips again; the movement was subtle, just enough to rock himself gently against her, and she slid her hand up his side so she could drag a thumb over his nipple. He gasped into her mouth. She could feel him hardening, and she felt a heady rush at the feeling of power. She still sometimes wondered how someone like _him_ could be interested in someone like _her_ , but the doubts usually came when she was alone. When they were together, he left no room for such thoughts.

He kissed down her jaw and nuzzled under her throat, trailing openmouthed kisses along her neck. He licked at her skin and she felt the graze of his teeth, but he didn’t nip or suck. He was always mindful of leaving marks, even when she assured him she didn’t care.

She’d barely noticed him lowering an arm—too wrapped up in how good his mouth felt against her neck, his morning stubble prickly against her skin—until his hand slid up under the clingy cotton of her tank. His palm was hot as it settled over her breast and her body strained involuntarily toward him, desperate for more contact.

He rocked his hips against her again with a little more pressure, just so she knew for sure how hard he’d grown inside the cotton of his briefs. She slipped her hand into the back of his shorts to knead at his ass.

“Mmm,” he hummed against her neck, gently massaging her breast in response. Her hardened nipple was centered in his palm, straining against him like the rest of her body, and she had enough presence of mind to marvel at how well he’d come to know her body in such a short span of time.

Not just know her body, but _care_ about it. He always took his time to make sure she was feeling as much pleasure as she could possibly stand, and while she wasn’t surprised to find that Rafael Barba wasn’t a man willing to cut corners in _any_ area of his life, she had to acknowledge to herself that no one had ever made her feel quite so beautiful and goddamned _important_ before.

“I could definitely get used to waking up like this,” he murmured against her throat. He flexed his hips against her, groaning low in his throat at the friction. “How long’d you say we have?”

“They shouldn’t wake up for—” She broke off with a gasp as he nudged more insistently between her legs. Heavy heat was gathering low in her belly, and she wanted the barriers gone, wanted to feel him slipping lazily into her body. Their movements would be slow and gentle in spite of their lust, and she knew he would maintain that same unhurried pace until the very end when they were clinging desperately to each other, skin slick with perspiration, breath coming in soft pants…

He lifted his head to look at her. The affection in his eyes was a counterpoint to the smirk on his lips, and both said that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“If you quit being a tease, you can stay for breakfast,” she offered before she could second-guess herself.

“A tease?” he repeated, his voice breaking in amusement. He wiggled his hips, rubbing his erection between her legs, and she arched against him with a moan.

“I make the best chocolate chip pancakes,” she gasped.

“Hmm. Trying to bribe me with food?”

“Do you need a bribe, Counsellor?” she shot back. She wrapped both legs around him and felt his heavy erection pressing at her opening, two layers of cotton between them. She barely suppressed a groan of frustration. She knew she was already dampening her panties, and she wanted to reach down and shove the material aside so she could feel all of him.

He pushed against her, nudging at her center, his movements slow and deliberate. He moved his hand under her shirt so he could run his thumb over her nipple, and he swallowed the sound that escaped her lips as he claimed her mouth in another deep, languid kiss. She realized too late what his intentions were, not until a shallow orgasm was rippling through her body, making her squirm and thrust against him.

She broke away from his mouth, panting quietly as she rode out the last of her tremors. He was nestled firmly between her legs but he’d stopped moving to let her catch her breath. She still wanted—needed—him inside her, and she could feel the weight of his arousal pressed against her.

They both heard the creak of the bedroom door opening, but Barba’s reaction was quicker than hers. He pulled his hand from her shirt and rolled off her, shoved himself up so he was sitting against the headboard, and slapped a pillow over his lap in a matter of seconds.

Rollins sat up as her eldest daughter padded into the room. “What’re you doing up?” Rollins asked, glancing down to make sure her shirt was in place. Her skin was tingling, her body still flushed with arousal, but she was also struggling not to laugh.

“Billie smells like poop,” the girl said. She spotted Barba in bed and her eyes widened.

“Billie’s awake, too?” Rollins asked.

“Uncle Rafi!” Jesse exclaimed, surprised and delighted to see him. She scrambled up onto the bed. Rollins reached for her but the girl abruptly launched herself at Barba, landing square on the pillow knees-first.

He managed to suppress his grunt of pain so it was nothing more than a rush of air passing through his throat, and his poker face was impressive. Still, Rollins could see his expression tighten. “Jesse!” she said. She started to reach for her daughter again and then hesitated, deciding to wait a few seconds to gauge Barba’s reaction. He was usually good with kids—surprisingly so—but his reaction at a time like this could determine the course of Rollins’s relationship with him moving forward. 

“What’re you doing here?” the girl asked Barba, bouncing excitedly as she ignored her mother.

Barba somehow managed a smile. “I heard your mom makes the _best_ chocolate chip pancakes,” he said. He glanced toward Rollins before tipping his head toward Jesse and lowering his voice to a conspiratorial level. “You think we can convince her to make some?”

Jesse giggled and bounced, swiping a hand at the hair that had fallen over her face. “Momma!” she said, looking over at Rollins. “Pancakes!”

Rollins knew she should reprimand her daughter for the bossy tone, but she found herself unable. She was far too charmed by Barba’s playful tone and easy camaraderie with Jesse. Rollins found herself smiling dopily at him.

“Wait, now,” Barba said, settling his hands onto Jesse’s hips to stop the bouncing, “I think we should ask nicely. It can’t be easy to make the world’s best pancakes.”

Jesse looked at her mother. “ _Pleeeeease_ can we?” she asked, showing her teeth in a wide and hopeful grin.

“Okay,” Rollins said. She turned and leaned down over the edge of the bed to snatch up Barba’s shirt. She straightened and handed it to him. “But you need to go back in your room and stay there until I come in, understand?”

“Yes,” Jesse said. She scrambled off Barba’s lap but immediately grabbed his hand and tried to tug him along. “Come on, Uncle Rafi, you can—”

“No, Rafael has things to do,” Rollins said, biting her cheek to keep from laughing at the glare he shot her. “You go, I’ll be right in.”

“Fine,” Jesse huffed, frowning as she slipped off the bed.

“Close the door.”

Jesse pulled the door closed behind herself, and Rollins looked at Barba. He was sitting shirtless, pillow across his lap and sheet tangled around his legs, hair a mess, eyes bright, holding his shirt in one hand. He looked more than a little stunned, but when he saw how close she was to succumbing to a fit of giggles, his lips pursed into a pout.

She laughed and leaned toward him, wrapping an arm around his neck. “I’m sorry,” she said, giving him a quick kiss.

“It’s okay.” He gave her another, slower kiss in return before drawing back a bit. “To be honest, I was thinking about the pancakes, anyway.”

“Hey,” she said, slapping the back of her hand against his chest, and he caught his tongue between his teeth as he grinned at her. “Jerk.” She glanced toward the pillow in his lap. “But seriously, are you okay?”

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I’m fine. Just give me a few minutes in the bathroom?”

“Are you gonna…”

He gave her a stern look that made her laugh again. “No.”

“Well, I owe you one,” she said, giving him another kiss.

“That’s not how it works,” he murmured against her lips, and she had to draw away or she’d never be able to force herself to leave the bed.

“You sneak into the bathroom, I’ll get Jess to help change Billie as a distraction.”

“Okay,” he said, but he pulled her back for another quick peck on the lips before she could swing herself out of bed.

* * *

Rollins stopped in the doorway, caught completely off guard by the sight that greeted her. A different kind of warmth spread through her stomach, and she was surprised to feel tears stinging her eyes. She had to clear her throat before she could speak, and Barba and Jesse both looked up at the sound.

They were sitting on the floor, bent over an oversized book while Barba helped Jesse sound out the words. He had Billie seated on his thigh, one arm looped casually around her stomach to hold her in place, and she was sucking happily at her pacifier while she examined his grime-streaked cell phone in her hands.

“Pancakes are ready,” Rollins said, doing her best to make her voice sound normal despite the sappy emotions coursing through her.

Jesse scrambled to her feet with an excited sound and grabbed Barba’s hand. “Come on, come on,” she said. He laughed and managed to get to his knees before Rollins took the baby from his arm. He ignored the hand Rollins held down to help him and stuck his tongue out at her when Jesse wasn’t looking, and Rollins realized that she was hopelessly in love with him.

He got to his feet and brushed off his jeans. Jesse had already given up on pulling him along; she was hurrying toward the kitchen. “Sorry, I would’ve helped,” Barba said. “But it was a very engrossing book.”

Rollins kissed the cheeky smile from his lips. “Next time,” she said, and she saw something in his expression soften.

“Next time,” he agreed quietly.

He slipped an arm around her back as they went to join Jesse at the table. Rollins plucked his phone from Billie’s hand, grimaced at the filthy screen, and slid it into his back pocket while they walked. Billie squealed around her pacifier, an annoyed sound, but it instantly turned into laughter when Barba made a face at her.

* * *

An hour later, Rollins had the syrup and melted chocolate cleaned off the girls and had them dressed in clean clothes when she emerged from the bathroom to find Barba finishing the dishes. Before she could decide whether to thank him or chastise him, there was a knock at the door.

Barba shot her a questioning look as he dried his hands on a towel. “Could you get that?” she asked, glancing around for Jesse’s shoes. She hadn’t told Barba that someone was coming over, or why.

Barba crossed to the door without comment and pulled it open. He was surprised to see Carisi standing in the hallway, but Carisi didn’t seem remotely surprised to see Barba. “Sonny.”

“Raf,” Carisi said with a nod, giving Barba a quick pat on the arm as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind himself.

“Uncle Sonny!” Jesse exclaimed, racing across the room to be hefted into the air.

“Hey, munchkin, you read to go exploring?”

“Yes, yes!” she agreed.

Rollins ignored the look Barba was giving her, instead grabbing Billie’s diaper bag and looping it over Carisi’s shoulder. “Thanks, Sonny,” she said, giving his cheek a quick kiss before handing over Billie.

With a girl in the crook of each arm, Carisi grinned at Rollins. “Always happy to do it,” he said. He looked at Barba with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Good to see ya, Rafael. Have fun.”

Barba blinked, cleared his throat, and said, “Good luck in court tomorrow.”

“Thanks. Can use all the luck I can get.”

“You don’t need it,” Barba said. “You’re going to nail his ass to the wall.”

Carisi smiled and ducked his head in acknowledgment of the compliment. “Thanks, man. See you guys later.”

Barba opened the door for him, gave the girls a smile and wave, and closed the door behind them. He turned to face Rollins and cocked an eyebrow. “I hope you don’t expect me to have much energy after force-feeding me a dozen pancakes.”

She threw her head back to laugh, and he slipped his arms around her waist. “Yeah, you put up a real fight,” she teased while he bent his head to kiss the side of her neck.

“Mmhm. I tried to resist. But I didn’t want to be rude.”

“I know you hate being rude.”

“I really do,” he agreed, nosing against her throat. “You smell nice.”

“I smell like you got me off through my underwear a couple hours ago,” she said, and he laughed against her neck before lifting his head. “And I need a shower. But first we should finish what we started.”

“Well. I think I can remember where we left off,” he allowed, pretending to consider the idea.

“Hey.” She didn’t want to ruin the mood, and she hesitated. She felt his arms tighten in encouragement as he read the sudden seriousness in her expression. She plucked at the collar of his shirt for a moment. “Thanks for being so great.”

His eyebrows went up. “Something in particular I did?” he asked, and she knew that he wasn’t fishing for compliments. He really didn’t know, and that made her love him all the more. “Or I’m just great in general?” he added in an effort to deflect the compliment. She knew that despite his bravado, he rarely knew what to do with compliments directed his way.

“In general,” she agreed. “And in specifics,” she added with a smile. “Come on.” She drew back and took his hand. “I told you I owe you one.”

“You should know, I’m very competitive,” he warned, and she was laughing when he tugged her hand to turn her back around. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “You’re pretty great, too. For the record.”

“Are you coming back to bed or should we just finish right here on the floor?”

He grinned, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled him toward the bedroom.


End file.
